1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to inside fender skirts for trailers with open fenders. The fender skirts prevent road debris propelled by the trailer""s tires from damaging the trailer or its hauled contents, and can be used for single axle and double axle trailers.
2. Description of Related Art
Avoiding costly inadvertent damage to valuable, exposed cargo such as a boat, due to flying road debris propelled by the tires of the trailer carrying the boat, is very important because boats frequently need to be transported from one place to another. The cumulative cost of repairing damage to a boat caused by flying stones and gravel is very expensive and the repeated repairs diminish the physical appearance of the boat. Trailers with open fenders are routinely used to transport boats and cars, however, the article being transported by the trailer is highly susceptible to damage caused by flying debris from the wheels of the trailer.
The prior art describes a variety of trailer accessories designed to minimize damage due to rocks hitting the article being transported by the trailer. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 314,735 issued to Godbersen, outlines the design of a boat trailer fender.
Other utility patents are also part of the related art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,157,200 issued to Johnson outlines the use of a road debris deflector that attaches to the forward portion of an open frame boat and deflects road debris thrown rearwardly from the wheels of a vehicle towing the trailer. The road debris deflector has a generally trapezoidal shape and is designed to specifically protect the front portion of a boat trailer or other towing vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,840,400 issued to Greenleaf outlines the use of a gravel shield for protecting the front lower portion of a trailer of the type which is hitched to a vehicle via a tongue member frame. More particularly, the invention relates to a gravel shield adapted to cooperate with the tongue frame member of a travel trailer so as to be disposed above and to the sides of the tongue frame member adjacent to the lower part of the trailer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,571 issued to Godbersen outlines the use of a fender guard associated with and protecting the fenders mounted on a utility type trailer or similar vehicle. The fender guard includes a plurality of generally parallel, laterally spaced rails or frame members that overlie the upper surface of a fender with downwardly and outwardly inclined end portions forming a continuation of the rails or frame members having an attaching bracket at the lower end thereof for mounting on the trailer frame or other rigid component of the trailer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,171,037 issued to Thompson et al. outlines the use of a fender guard associated with and protecting the fenders mounted on a utility type trailer or similar vehicle. The fender guards are provided for each of the fenders on a vehicle of the type having fenders with exposed, upwardly facing surfaces subject to damage by contact with equipment, loads and by individuals standing on the fenders and using them as steps.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,538,315 issued to Dixon outlines the use of a deflector for reducing rock damage to a trailer having fenders. The deflector shields are secured to opposed sides of a trailer. Each shield is angled outwardly and rearwardly from one of the opposed sides of the trailer to a peripheral edge of a fender. Each deflector shield is of a height at least as high as a top of the fender and is situated in front of each fender.
Canadian patent 300,282 granted to Nicklin outlines the use of a device for reducing wind resistance of a rapidly moving trailer attached to an automobile and protecting such a trailer from being struck by gravel or other loose items on the road. The device is made of a soft, strong weather resistant material, which when unfolded and attached to the front wall of the trailer, takes the form of an open base, four sided pyramid located in a horizontal position between the trailer and the automobile.
Each of these patents describe a device that provides some level of protection to various parts of and types of trailers used to transport boats and other objects. Although each device is useful, none can accommodate a wide variety of trailers. That is what is really needed, a versatile trailer shield or guard that can be used with a variety of trailer types.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.
The present invention is a configured inside fender skirt for open fender trailers. The semi-circular fender skirt is disposed between the exterior side of the wheel fender and the trailer frame. The inside fender skirt deflects flying road debris such as stones and gravel away from the article being transported by the trailer and eliminates flying road debris as a cause of damage to the article. The inside fender skirt of the present invention can be configured to accommodate single and dual axle trailers with open fenders. The fender skirt is configured to fit the contour of a fender and to provide maximal deflection of flying road debris. The detachable inside fender skirt is readily secured and removed from the inside surface of a trailer fender. The fender skirt is made of a high impact plastic or polyurethane that is strong, durable, and corrosion resistant.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a road debris deflector that eliminates damage to a vehicle transported by a trailer caused by flying road debris.
It is another object of the invention to provide a road debris deflector that can readily accommodate single and dual axle trailers.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a road debris deflector that can be installed and removed with a minimum amount of effort.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a road debris deflector that is strong and durable.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in a road debris deflector for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.